From DE 10 2008 049 761 A1 a rear axle having two independent suspensions is known, in which a spring shock absorber strut is replaced with a transverse leaf spring in order to reduce the installation space required for spring elements. The independent wheel suspensions comprise an H-arm link with a longitudinal and a transverse link portion as well as an upper transverse link. The transverse leaf spring is arranged in vehicle vertical direction above the transverse link portion of the H-arm link and under the upper transverse link, and mounted in an auxiliary frame by means of rubber pads.
However, through the transverse leaf spring arranged in vehicle vertical direction above the transverse link portion of the H-arm link and in particular the upper transverse link arranged in vehicle vertical direction above the transverse leaf spring, installation space is still occupied. Mounting the straight transverse leaf spring by means of rubber pads produces a linear characteristic so that in particular for roll stabilization further measures may be required.
Therefore, at least one object is to avoid at least one of the above mentioned disadvantages. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.